Assassin's Creed : Secret of Third Reich
by divineace
Summary: One Assassin embarks on a journey that will change the history of the World War 2... Our first fanfic..sorry for any bad grammar or tense..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Assassins's Creed nor anything related 'bout it**

Prologue

It was a cold and freezing night in the great city of Masyaf, Syria as a lone hooded figure stood still on the rooftop while watching his target. The target were none other than a grumpy looking old man who were informed to be one of the Templar agent that were sent to locate the ancient relic called "Piece of Eden".

"_Laa shay 'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun mumkin" _he muttered to himself.

The hooded figure analyse his surrounding before making his move, his must be cautious as his prey has three armed guard with him. He watch his target enter his house leaving three of his guard stood still outside guarded his house.

He looks around his surrounding trying to find something that he can used to distract the guard. He smirks as he manages to find a small rock and throw it to the hay next to his target house. One of the guards noticed the sound as he start to investigate where the sound came from, as one of the guards out from his viewpoint, he took two of his small knife from his belt and throws it directly toward the two other guards that still guarded his target house. The first knife managed to stab one of the guards in the head while the other guard were stabbed in his throat, the two guard fall on the ground.

He quickly climb down from the rooftop as there were only one guard remained to be eliminated. As the guard walk back to his original post, the hooded figure took out his hidden blade on his right wrist and quickly slit the last guard throat without any hesitation then he pushes the door slowly...

"Didn't I tell you do not enter the house without my permission...?" the Templar agent said as he turned his back.

The reaction on the Templar face agent were quite shocked but mostly in fear as he saw his nightmare, a hooded figure stand before him.

"As-assassin...!"The Templar agent shout

"How di-.." The Templar agent questions were cut off as the hooded figure stabbed his hidden blade to his chest.

The hooded figure examines the body of the Templar agent to make sure that his target is truly dead. As he confirmed that his target was not breathing anymore, his eye fixed on the thing that the Templar was holding firmly which look like a scroll. As he took the scroll from the Templar agent, he opens the scroll and read the content of it. The coded content begin to be decrypt all of its information inside his head flashing a golden colour vision , he see a faint image of the certain countries map on his mind and a blurry vision of a man that seen to hold a thing that look like an apple before it vanished. He stand up even though his head were in pain after seeing the vision, he quickly get out from the house before vanished into the darkness leaving no trail behind of his existence in that house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : We Divine Ace do not own Assassin's Creed or anything that related to the series. This work is purely a fan made and with no attention of gaining any profit. - KB**

Chapter 2 : The Beginning of a Journey

The assassins went to the outskirt of the great city of Masyaf that were never known to the outside world since it were covered with a thick blizzard and surrounded by an unstable and colossus-sized mountains. He looked at the old big building that were once used to be the great fortress for the Levantine Assassin's, he walked slowly to one of the houses in the village and knocking on the door.

"Peace be upon you , **Tariq**" The assassin said to the owner of the house

"Peace be upon you too.." The man called **Tariq** replied

"ahh..**Naim**, you're back. How was the mission brother….?" He continued

"It's an easy one.." replied **Naim**

"Well i feel so relieved to see you back unscathed brother.."Said **Tariq** as he went inside the guest room.

The assassin, **Naim **walked toward **Tariq** desk and he pulled out a letter and a pen. He began to write the report about his mission to _**The Mentor**_, the current leader of the **Syrian Assassin's**. He folded the letter into a tiny piece and wrapped it around one of the pigeon in Tariq house the released the pigeon to send his letter to The** Mentor**. His head begin to feel a sharp pain as the vision started to appear in his head.

**"Naim**..are you alright brother..?" **Tariq** asked as soon as he saw him hold his head

"..i'm fine.." he simply replied

He look to **Tariq** only to noticed there are another person that were inside **Tariq** guest room

"Who is he..?" While looking at the strange person in **Tariq** guest room

"Oh that guy?"

"ahh..I just questioning him a few thing about the order" **Tariq** replied

"..and why brother ,if I may asked..?"

"He mentioned to me that he is an assassin from Europe and his mission is to find you brother..that what he told me.." **Tariq** replied

"..but I suspected that he is one of the Templar agent since Europe were in the hand of the Templar" he continued

"..Is that so. Let me see him Brother.." asked **Naim**

'"As you wish , but don't let your guard down Brother.."said **Tariq** with a concern look

"Trust me Brother everything is going to be fine.." **Naim** replied as he entered **Tariq** guest room

* * *

"Who're you and what do you want from me…?" he asked the guest

"Let me introduce myself, my name is **Axel Von Klaus**..I'm an apprentice..." the Europe assassin introduced himself.

"My mentor told me to come to meet you in order to help him obtain the "Piece of Eden" in Germany.." he explained

"..and who is your mentor?" he asked

"**Van Wolf Jakob**..that was his German name.."

"..but he once told me that his real name is **Amin** **Naim Ibn' al Karim**.." he continued

"**Amin**.." **Naim** muttered to himself remember some old memories

Just then the pain he felt earlier strike back , he holding his head while **Axel** look panicked and called **Tariq**. **Naim** grab a piece of paper and a feather pen that were laid in the table. He started to draw the map as the map vision was flashing in his head. **Axel** came with **Tariq** just in time when he just finished drawing the map.

"We going to take you to the doctor.." **Tariq** said

"No..i'm fine" protested **Naim**

"err..is that Germany map..?" **Axel **asked in curiosity while looking at **Naim** drawing

"What did you mean by Germany map..?" **Tariq** asked

"That drawing.." **Axel **said while pointing his finger to the drawing

"Take me to that place.. if the **"Piece of Eden"** truly in that place" Naim said while looking at **Axel**

"Yes sir! " **Axel** said with a smile on his face

"Brother, wouldn't it be dangerous. Germany is currently in the state of turmoil since the war.." said **Tariq**

"That was Templars doing" **Axel** corrected **Tariq**

"Now it settle it..**Axel**..Take me to Germany right now..!"

"We got Templar to deal with.." **Naim** said with a serious look in his face

* * *

The two of them went to the extraction point that **Axel** had mentioned during their trip. As soon as their arrived **Naim** saw a ship that look like a normal ship but has the alliance insignia flag on top of it. **Axel** explained to them that the flag were used as a licensed for them to freely enter and out of to Italy since the Italy are now in the hand of the alliance.

"Wouldn't the alliance shot this ship if they saw it..?" **Tariq** asked **Axel** with a worrying look

"Nope they wouldn't , trust me it is all were planned by those Templar Bastard..!" **Axel **replied

"Hey Kid, beeilen Sie sich! (**Hey kid, hurry up!**)" someone yelled to them from the ship

"Kommen..(**Coming..)**" Axel simply replied back

The two of them board the ship where **Axel** introduces **Naim** to the Captain. The Captain explained that he only helped to smuggle them simply because he hate the way this war has gone, he excused himself to let **Naim** and **Axel** rest for a while. As soon as the dawn approach, the ship can be seen sail with it destination were set to the country that the Templar used to start the Second World War,** Germany** .


End file.
